Problem: Brandon did 33 more squats than Omar at night. Brandon did 54 squats. How many squats did Omar do?
Solution: Brandon did 54 squats, and Omar did 33 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $54 - 33$ squats. He did $54 - 33 = 21$ squats.